


Infinity

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Lone Digger [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bullet hole fingering, Come as Lube, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Real name use, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Friendship and Trust are the warp and weft of camaraderie.  Happy are those that find satisfaction in their profession.





	Infinity

Locus did his best to stop the bleeding coming from Felix’s leg. He would need to ensure the wound was clean and stitch it closed as soon as they made it to the loft. Locus and Felix needed to hide as much evidence as they could from the night’s activities. 

Felix winced visibly as the tightness of the towel put more pressure than he had prepared for on the messed up leg. Locus shook his head, rolling his eyes at the glower Felix shot his way. Siris watched the two of them in the mirror as they made their way down the strip of highway that led out to the Wu’s house in the suburbs.

“Fancy mother fucker had a bar put in.” Felix leaned back on the bench seat, stretching to better see what the bar was stocked with, but stopped when Locus turned. “Fine. You’re such a tight ass.”

“Consider what we just left, if we get pulled over, we don’t need to give any officers any reason to go looking in the vehicle. So don’t do it.” Locus pulled the hair tie out of his hair and shook it loose then reshaped it back into a tight ponytail just in time to see Siris snort and shake his head. “What?”

“Just the two of you remind me of when Megan and I started dating.” 

Locus turned his head slowly to face Siris, his eyes narrowing. “What is that supposed to mean?” The lack of question in his voice gave Siris pause, seeming to choose his words more carefully the longer Locus bored his eyes into the side of Siris’ skull. 

“Or you’re not a thing beyond work partners and I’m reading into things.” Siris’s gaze darted to the side in an, attempt to defuse having even stated what he thought was obvious. Siris kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the drive and Felix’s soft singing, indicating he had slipped on his headphones earlier in the drive, told Locus he didn’t need to worry about the subject later. 

“Tell Megan we said hi.” Locus shut the door to the SUV, taking the short walk around the vehicle, and got inside after Siris got out. Locus made a pointed gesture to roll down the window to finish his farewell after taking the wheel from Siris. 

“Will do. She’s seriously going to ask when you two are coming to dinner, but I’ll be sure if it happens, she knows that the two of you aren’t… a thing.” Siris waved and Locus clicked his tongue, ignoring the short wave as he pulled out the driveway and and pulled away from the faraway subdivision. 

“Why is he like that?” Felix went to reach for the alcohol again, sliding off the bench seat in the back with a quiet thud. Locus tapped on the brakes, knocking Felix further off balance. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

“I told you. No drinking. You’re bleeding in the first place and we’re driving a stolen vehicle and even if it’s dawn, people are going to notice when Lozano doesn’t show up. Let me get us back to base.”

“That eager to play doctor huh? So eager to get your hands on me.” Felix winked, ensuring Locus saw him making eye contact with the rear view mirror. 

“I’m eager to get back so I know we’re safe. Also because I can always let Megan know that something is up and we would love to come to dinner.” Locus suppressed the grin when Felix scowled in response. 

“Don’t you even dare.” Felix pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending off a quick text before shoving it back away, making himself look ridiculous by being on the verge of pouting while still laying on the floor of the SUV. 

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t be interested in dinner with them. I know she’s your type too. What was the term you used when we were at Amnesia? Blonde… there was another quality that you found attractive. What was it?” Locus tapped his finger against his lips, mimicking a motion of thought. 

“Shut up. She was cute. You can’t blame me for that.” 

Locus chuffed once, fixing his attention back to the drive home. That worked. 

\---

Locus shoved the door shut on the SUV. Having already dropped off Siris, he had the task of ensuring Felix didn’t entirely bleed out on the backseat of the black leather interior of his new vehicle. Relatively new. Once he had Felix take it to get detailed considering he bled all over it. Bastard. 

He balanced the body on his shoulder, ignoring Felix’s protests that he could walk on his own and make it up the stairs to their loft. Locus patted Felix’s rear affectionately, snorting softly to himself when Felix protested further. 

“You know I can fucking walk right?” Felix spat the words out like the taste offended him, glaring at Locus’ butt. “I don’t need you to carry me.”

“When you tried to walk to the vehicle, you managed to trip and rip your slacks thanks to being shot and I don’t need to deal with your complaints at how much they cost or how you’ll spend hours mending them because you spent far too much money on a new suit anyway. Save me the wasted breath.” Locus jingled the keys to their loft, his body tensing as Felix started to drum out a beat on his ass. “Do you mind?” Locus turned to face Felix, glaring intensely. Locus started to turn, and Felix laughed when Locus realized the mistake of trying to stare him down.

“Didn’t think that one through did you?” Felix yelped in pain when Locus squeezed his calf, aggravating the bullet wound. Some blood spilled onto the chest of Locus’ jacket and he curled his lip in disgust.

“Why are you like this?”

“Just lucky I guess.” 

Locus dropped Felix onto the overstuffed, burnt orange chair. Felix rolled his eyes at Locus’ threat to skin him if he bled on the chair, but he held his leg away from the plush fabric. Felix set down his knife, inspecting his leg while Locus walked away, gathering up some antiseptic, bandages, and pliers. Locus also grabbed the whiskey, handing that to Felix first and motioning for him to drink some before he got started.

“Sam, why are you like this? You never talk to me right after a mission.”

Locus looked up at Felix, raising an eyebrow before grabbing the knife on the side table. He removed the sheath, setting it back on the table and staring Felix down. 

“You talk enough for the both of us.” Locus pushed Felix back, fingers delicately taking the buttons of his shirt and slipping the knife under them. 

“Hey!” Felix protested when Sam threw the button to the floor, still hanging with threads. “That shirt co----”

“Quiet, Isaac.” Sam held his free hand up to Isaacs mouth, shushing him with a finger. “Every second doesn’t need to be filled with noise.” Sam’s expression stayed neutral as he tossed another button to the floor, this time from the cuff of Isaac’s shirt. He grazed the flat end of the blade against Isaac’s neck, pressing the sharpness of the blade into the fleshy part of his throat. A small noise escaped Isaac as the blade bit into his skin, welling up small droplets of blood as Sam tilted his head to watch. “Isn’t it nice to just sit and observe?”

Isaac didn’t move, darting his eyes from Sam’s down to what he could see of his hand. Sam leaned in to Isaac’s neck, licking up the small droplets left behind by the knife. The coppery salt wetted his tongue and he returned to stripping Isaac, button by button before cutting the shirt to ribbons. 

“You’re fucked up,” Isaac breathed out as Sam pressed his free hand against his crotch, already half hard. Sam smirked when Isaac made no move to hide his arousal, leaning in to lick off the new droplets that had sprouted on his neck. 

“Says the one who’s hard from all this,” Sam shot back, grazing his teeth against the tender flesh.

“Shut up.” Isaac’s words were cut off by a gasp the moment Sam started to stroke him through his slacks.    
“No.” Sam silenced the grunt of frustration starting to come from Isaac by running the blade of the knife over his cock, despite it still being clothed. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be patching me up?” Isaac swallowed, breath heavy, watching the hand move slowly, willing himself not to move too much. 

“Are you saying I shouldn’t touch you?”

“No.”

Sam rolled his eyes and unbuckled Isaac’s belt. He pulled it away, slipping the blade under the button fastening Isaac’s pants closed and cut the threads holding it to his pants. Sam tossed it over his shoulder, eyes locked with Isaac’s. 

“Still enjoying yourself, Isaac?” Sam practically purred. He was met with a nod of approval as he knelt between his legs, leaning forward to lick the trail of hair that crept up between Isaac’s hips. “Good.”

Sam pulled the zipper down, carefully watching the face of his prey. He lifted Isaac’s hips to pull the pants off of him, beckoning him to sit again. Sam ran the blade up and down the muscled legs in front of him, occasionally nicking him. Subtle gasps spurred Sam on, bringing the blade back up against his skin over and over. Sam leaned down to clean up the small spot of blood, licking his lips like a cat after milk. 

“At least part of you tastes good,” he remarked, running the blade up the loose shorts of Isaac’s boxers before he could continue his protest. Sam noted that Isaac had calmed the moment he felt the blade, cold against the skin of his thigh. The blade traveled up, and Sam pulled at the fabric, effectively ripping the leg of the boxers open. Isaac gasped at the fabric splitting before him, no longer confining his hard cock. Sam pressed his tongue against the pointed molar, running it across his incisors, eyes fixed on Isaac’s flushed face. 

“Afraid?” he asked, leaning down to swipe his tongue over the tip of Isaac’s cock. Sam pulled his tongue away as Isaac shook his head, tossing his brown hair from side to side as he attempted to contain his breathy moans once the blade touched the shaft of his cock. “Good.” Sam bit the knife into the soft flesh in front of him, cutting into Isaac’s thigh while stroking his cock with his free hand. 

Isaac arched up to the touch, and Sam suppressed his own moan at the act of desperation. Sam cut another line into Isaac’s thigh, this one longer and across the top of his thigh. He let go of the cock in his hand, changing position slightly to drag his tongue over the length of the newly bleeding cut. 

The groan the escaped Isaac the second that hot tongue stained itself red made Sam’s cock twitch in his pants and he had to stop for a moment, fixing his eyes up to meet Isaac’s. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He bit into his thigh, his teeth pressing the two sides so the incision brought a new expulsion of blood into his mouth. Sam slicked his hand with the blood that welled up again, moving to stroke the cock. 

This time Sam leaned his head in, licking the coppery liquid from Isaac’s shaft , taking it into his mouth. Sam pressed Isaac’s hips back down when he arched, running his nails inside the cut he had made on the top of his thigh. Isaac twitched in pain for a moment, letting out a sharp gasp, cock twitching in Sam’s mouth. Sam’s hand trailed down Isaac’s leg, finding the slowly weeping hole from where the bullet had passed through earlier that night. Sam ran his finger around the opening of the hole, finding it still slick with blood and large enough to take his index finger. He looked up to watch Isaac’s face as he circled the outside, pleased with the hiss of pain and the throb of the cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head a bit faster, pulling off with a pop before taking it in fully as his finger slipped into the bullet hole. 

Isaac arched his back in an electric mix of pleasure and pain. Sam pushed his hips back down, closing his teeth down on Isaac’s shaft in warning, dragging them across the delicate skin. Isaac got the hint, restraining himself this time when Sam swallowed him down to the base. Sam lapped at the shaft as he came up, leaving suction as he came up for air to notice gritted teeth and a hint of flush the longer his mouth worked over his partner. 

“Do you have to tease?” Isaac panted as Sam brought him close to orgasm, only to back off, letting the build go for the fourth time since he had been stripped of everything except his dignity, though Sam would be taking that next. 

Insistent fingers steadied Isaac as he slowly lost himself under Sam’s tongue. Sam alternated between licks and suction, delighting in the little breathy noises trapping themselves low in Isaac’s throat each time he took him to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head of his cock. Sam reminded himself that pleasure wasn’t the only thing on his mind by keeping his finger circling the angry hole made by the bullet, sliding his finger in and out to ground Isaac in reality. Sam would stop from time to time when the pain took too much of a hold, switching back to the pleasure in his mouth. 

After bringing him close to cumming again, a long whine escaped Isaac’s throat, punctuated with the hiss from his finger penetrating the bullet wound again. Sam kneeled between his legs, watching Isaac the entire time he put the bloodied finger into his mouth and sucked off the smeared blood. He stood up, bending back down to grab Isaac and sling him over his shoulder again. In his current state, he wasn’t able to do much to protest being carried this way again, and accepted it. 

“Calm down. The shower up here is bigger.” Sam felt Isaac squirm above him, and he patted him on the ass as they walked up the stairs. Reaching the landing at the top of the steps, he set Isaac back down, turning him to face the expanse of their loft. He snaked his arm around Felix’s waist, nibbling on his neck while his free hand unbuckled his slacks. The sound of his belt hitting the hardwood floor made the both of them flinch and Isaac started to melt under his touch. Isaac leaned back the more Sam’s lips worked over his neck. The hand around his waist drifted lower to keep him hard, stroking him and picking up speed. Sam bit down, sucking on the skin and caressing the muscle at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder, gripping Isaac’s cock harder as he finally let him cum. Sam collected what didn’t fall to the floor below, slicking his fingers and bringing his other hand to grip Isaac’s neck. He kept his grip firm, pulling Isaac back against him, rubbing his slickened fingers against the tender skin of his asshole. Half-lidded eyes caught Isaac’s hands holding onto the handrail of the balcony, attempting to steady himself, nails digging into the cherry wood to keep hold of reality. 

“Who is in control?” Sam growled in Isaac’s ear, teeth raking down his neck above the bite he left earlier. Sam’s fingers probed inside, stretching him open. The shallow gasps coming from his partner were a good sign of the upcoming events.

“Y-you. You’re in control.” The slight stammer surprised them both, as Isaac usually kept himself composed aside from bursts of anger. 

“Do you want control?” The growl mirrored the first, biting into his neck this time, sucking another dark mark into his otherwise pale flesh. 

“No. No. Not tonight.” Isaac’s breath hitched as the third finger entered him, soft whimpers barely heard in the otherwise quiet room. 

Sam released his neck, pushing Isaac forward against the handrail to remove his fingers, wiping the cum on his dress shirt and tossing it aside, leaving his undershirt on as he lined his cock up with Isaac’s slick hole, having ignored his own arousal until now.

“How badly do you want me?” The pathetic squeaked out whimper that followed his question was enough of a response for him to push his hips forward, pushing agonizingly slow into the warm heat that started to envelop him as Isaac lost himself further. As soon as he was seated fully in the velvety confines inside Isaac, Sam leaned forward just enough to grasp the long strands of hair that until now were obscuring the lust filled eyes expressly fixed on the floor. Sam pulled Isaac’s neck back, arching his back so his belly was pressed hard against the railing and his cock jutted out between the bars of the banister. Grazing his teeth along the bite marks littering Isaac’s neck, Sam brought his lips dangerously close to Isaac’s ear. “Do you want me to?”

The slight nod that answered the question answered everything he needed it to, and Sam protectively slid his arm just above the banister across Isaac’s belly, keeping him secure as he slowly pulled out only to push back in and fill him again. His teeth nipped at Isaac’s ear, eliciting a sharp squeak as the last of Isaac’s dignity left him, panting out quiet pleas for Sam to fuck him harder, faster, anything, never stop touching him. Sam grinned behind Isaac, releasing his grip on Isaac’s hair to allow him a bit of respite between thrusts and quiet urging to keep touching him. 

“Sam. Fuck me.” Isaac’s breath hitched as Sam changed his angle, pushing deep into him and building the pressure in his abdomen until he felt like he was going to pop. Sam took that as encouragement, pushing himself harder, faster as he filled the overly receptive and practically begging partner in front of him, wanting to keep up with his needs as he almost dangled him off the balcony of their shared, two-story loft. 

“Please. Harder. I need you.” His promise of taking him to the shower to patch him up had not been forgotten but the allure of fucking the already vulnerable partnership was too good to pass up. 

“A-ah, fuck, Sam. Harder. Come on, I won’t bre--fuck yes.” Sam thrusted in hard, tapping in to the time when he had tied Isaac to the bed, donning leather pants and leaving a trail of raised red marks all over him before flipping him over, blindfolding him, and slipping a dildo inside him as well as his own cock. The moans that filled the air that night earned them a noise complaint from their super, as well as an idea for the tattoo that Sam got later that week on the inside of his wrist. The infinity symbol was easy to explain away but each time Isaac would kiss it when they came home from a mission touched him in a way he hadn’t been before and wouldn’t feel after. Sam would repeat the motion each day with the matching symbol on Isaac's collarbone, often leaving more than one. Sam shook his head, snapping out of his daze as Isaac’s cum spilled from him. The tightness that clamped around him, punctuated by the small wet splat of the cum hitting the floor below them only spurred him on, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside Isaac. Sam had pulled him back up so that Isaac was flush against him and sunk his teeth into his neck, on the opposite side this time, matching the marks on the other side of his neck. Isaac cried out as the second wave of pleasure and the dry orgasm hit him, still allowing what remained of his orgasm to drip out of him as Sam slowed down inside him, then stilled. 

They stood there, rigid for a few minutes as they started to relax and Sam pulled himself out of Isaac, wincing slightly when the second wet splat assaulted his ears. Isaac could never hold all the cum he pumped into him and Sam leaned back, looking at the delightful mess he had made on his partner’s ass and thighs. Sam tugged what remained of his clothes over his head, discarding the unneeded shirt. Sam spun Isaac around, tangling his hand in the hair at the base of his neck and kissed him, mixing desperation and need in the simple action. He pushed his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, searching for him to submit to his claim and was please when he passively complied. Sam pushed Isaac back against the railing, and without breaking the kiss what slipped his tongue against his partner’s, reached down to pick up his thighs and curl them around his waist, allowing Sam to carry him to the shower finally without incident. The tiled stall could easily fit four people and the built in seats allowed for easier clean up after messier missions. Sam refused to stop, holding Isaac up and flush against the cold tile wall while the hot water and steam slowly warmed the atmosphere just slightly slower than the kisses he was leaving on his mouth and skin. 

The steam matted Sam’s hair against his face and he let Isaac stand on his own, motioning to the seat for him to sit so he could tend to the wound. 

“Probably should have done that first,” Isaac commented as Sam knelt in front of him, his tone far different than when he knelt in front of him earlier in the night. Isaac winced at the cleaning, and while the wound had mostly stopped bleeding, irritation from being prodded had made it tender. 

“Probably, but I didn’t hear you complaining.” Locus had returned his usual gruffness, hands moving in a far more calculated manner than before. Having not brought more proper equipment into the bathroom to tend to the wound, Locus made quick work of cleaning the both of them off, washing each of them down of the sweat, grime, and cum from the day. Felix shook out his hair, taking a towel to the face when Locus threw it at him. He favored the leg that had been shot, barely putting pressure on it as he towelled himself down. Felix looked up through the towel that covered his head, looking up at Locus through the damp hair and leaning into the strong hands working over his scalp. The small yelp of protest he gave when Locus picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, mirroring when he brought him inside from the SUV had him grinning under it all and he looked up under half-lidded eyes once he was tossed on their king-size bed. 

“Round two?”

Felix nodded, curling his finger and beckoning Locus to join him. 

\---

Locus woke a few hours later, turning to watch the steady rise and fall of Felix’s chest. He got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and quickly take a piss. After washing his hands, he shook them dry, standing in the dark of their shared bedroom. Felix had turned over in his sleep, pulling a pillow close to his face. Locus leaned back, the warm, red lines raised on his skin from the second round of sex he and Felix had subjected each other to. The cold of the wall hit him sharply at first, soon relaxing as the wall warmed to his skin. Locus couldn’t see the array of bite marks he had left on Felix’s mark, claiming him for his own, but he knew they were there. 

The communicator that Locus had picked up to check for bounties posted through less than legal means beeped. He flipped through the notifications that had racked up since the two of them had arrived home, marking a few of them for the following days when they went in search of another head to hunt. Locus set the communicator away on the side table, slipping back in to bed. 

He stared at the ceiling, seeking some much needed sleep. His slipping into bed shifted Felix, and Locus found himself covered in an abnormally heavy arm pinning him to the bed. His eyes closed slowly in the dark and he saw light a few blinks later. Morning had come quicker than anticipated, and Locus attempted to stretch, even though it felt like he hadn’t slept at all. 

Felix was missing from the bedroom, but the smell of coffee gave him an idea of where to look. Locus made his way into the kitchen after heading down the stairs to the main floor of the loft. He grabbed a mug from the bar and went for the coffee pot next. 

“Some night huh?” Felix sounded like he spent the better part of the night cheering at a concert, however, Locus knew the truth. The fresh bite marks were the most telling indication and Locus raised an eyebrow at the question. 

“We need to get rid of the vehicle today. I know a guy who runs a chop shop who would be able…. What?” Locus turned in the direction of the laugh Felix let out, caught off guard. 

“It’s just funny that you fuck the hell out of me the night before and suddenly you’re all business because you’re you. It’s hilarious to watch because I don’t know what I expected.” Felix swallowed down another gulp of coffee, wiping up the small amount of spillage out the side of his mouth. 

“Are you saying you would have preferred I act like one of your conquests that you bring over on our off nights and attempt to dazzle each time?” Locus finished putting the fifth spoon of sugar into his coffee. He licked the spoon clean, finding the sugared milk had just the right amount of coffee flavoring for him. 

“I’m expecting you to at least act like a human.” Felix stood up, limping his way over to the coffee pot to refill his cup when he found himself pinned between the counter and Locus, having slid past him to make it over to the coffee.

“If I wasn’t human, would I be able to do this?” Locus whispered into his ear as an act of defiance, sliding his hands down the loose pants Felix had pulled on earlier that morning and caressing back up, one hand finding the still slick hole he had spent far too much time buried inside the night before. 

“Probably.”


End file.
